Beck's RV
by AccioWazlib
Summary: #BadeWeek!fic :D Ever wonder the real reason Beck moved out of his parent's house and into his RV? Maybe the reason has to do with a certain dark-multicolored-haired girl. Headcanon.


#BadeWeek is here! On today's schedule is Fanfiction, so here he go!

Beck's parents will remain nameless, because I always judge names... so no judging here ;D

This headcanon has been in my brain for who knows how long, but i'll summarize with this headcannon from: bade-headcanons . tumblr .com

029. The real reason that Beck moved into his RV was because his parents said that, while he was living under their roof, he wasn't allowed to date Jade. He moved out less than a week after they told him that.

So, basically I think I've always thought this.. But I've been dying to write about this for forever.

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to Schneider's Bakery, Momma always told me not to play with my food, but who can resist?**

**Headcanon listed above belongs to bade-headcanons . tumblr .com**

_Follow my bade tumblr if you like, I've just started it: maybeyoudlovemeagain . tumblr .com_

_personal tumblr: acciojonasbrothers . tumblr .com_

_twitter: xoxcarly_

Also shout out to Laura from bademance . tumblr .com / lowlaury who started #Badeweek !

Remember to trend "Beck and Jade Forever" after 'The Worst Couple' premieres!

#SaveBade #KeepBadeForever #BadeWeek

* * *

><p>The whole gang was hanging out in Beck's RV on a Saturday night. Beck and Jade were on his bed. Tori and Andre on the floor against the opposite wall. Cat, Robbie, and Rex were on the couches.<p>

Tori was pulling at the carpet strands, legs straight out in front of her. "So why exactly do you live in this RV?" She asked Beck.

"I told you; My roof, my rules." He responded, pulling Jade closer to him, as she shifted uncomfortably, keeping her eyes locked on her fingernails.

Andre, Robbie, and Cat all exchanged a look.

"Aha! What was that look?" She pointed to the three of them.

"Nothing!" Robbie shouted.

Cat giggled, nervously. "What look?"

"Ya'll are crazy." Andre crossed his arms.

Beck sighed. "It's not something I tell everyone." He stroked Jade's hand, looking at her profile.

"Tell meeee." Tori whined, kicking her legs. "Everyone else knows!"

Everyone started talking at once, trying to come up with an excuse.

"ENOUGH." Jade yelled, coming out of her silent stupor, making everyone shut up. "Beck moved into the RV because of me."

Everyone stayed silent, Beck hugging Jade a little tighter.

"There's a story here, isn't there?" Tori asked, crossing her legs like a child at story time.

"YAY! I _love _stories!" Cat clapped her hands excitedly.

Jade rolled her eyes, and Beck started the tale. "It happened about two and a half years ago, I was newly fifteen, Jade was fourteen-"

"Almost fifteen." Andre interjected.

"Thank you, Andre." Beck shook his head. "Anyways, we had only dating for a few months, and I was bringing Jade over to meet my parents." Beck glanced back at the dark haired girl, making sure she wasn't upset, her brows were furrowed, so rubbed her side comfortingly, and continued on.

* * *

><p>Beck pulled on the small wrist of the girl refusing to go into his house, with both hands. "C'mon Jade."<p>

"NO! I don't want to!" She struggled. "They're going to hate me."

"We'll never know until you meet them, come on!" He dragged her up his walk way, and onto his porch. He had to let go of her to unlock the door, and she took off running.

"JADE!" He twisted the key, then chased after her. He had to admit, even with heavy combat boots, she could run pretty fast. Jade had made it halfway down his long driveway already, Beck was hot on her heels. "Jade, come back!" He stopped running. "Please."

Jade stopped in her tracks, she didn't turn around though. "What if they won't allow me to see you?" She crossed her arms over her stomach, turning slightly to face him. Distress clearly displayed all over her face.

He slowly walked over to her, approaching with caution. This was the first time he had ever seen her like this. Beck put a hand on her shoulder, turning her around, then pulled her into a hug.

"I can't lose you Beck." She dejectedly screamed out, wrapped her arms tightly around his back, and sniffled into his shoulder.

"You're not going to lose me, ever." He ran his fingers through her multi-colored hair. "I love you, Jade."

She looked up at him, speechless. She searched his eyes for any kind of falsity, but found none. "I... love you too."

He gave her a gentle kiss, stroking her cheek softly.

* * *

><p>Jade groaned out loud. "You make me sound so senile." She complained tossing her head back.<p>

"Shh!" Tori shushed her, waving her hand frantically. "What happened next?" She asked excitedly

"Whyyyyyyyy!" Jade groaned, turning to Beck. "_Please_. Kill me."

Beck smirked at her, then kissed her cheek. "Anyways..."

* * *

><p>Beck led Jade into the house, and upto his room, closing the door behind them. He dropped both their bags on his bed, before kicking off his boots, she joined him on the double bed, and they began their homework.<p>

Obviously having two teenagers in the room, they got distracted. Beck was laying on top of Jade, her black fingernails blended into his hair, his hand was on her stomach, slowly making it's way up under her shirt.

"Beck, Honey dinner is almost read- Oh." His mother had entered his bedroom finding the two tangled up in each other. "Beckett James Oliver, what do you think you are doing?" His mother put her hands on her hips, and walked over to his bed.

Beck got up off Jade, pulling his hands from under her shirt. Jade slapped it, and shoved her half-up-half-down hair behind her.

"Uh, Mom. This is Jade... My girlfriend." He helped Jade off the bed, and stood there awkwardly.

His mother looked Jade up and down.

Combat boots.

Ripped Gray skinny jeans.

Rumpled Black shirt.

Pierced eyebrow, and nose.

Tons of make up.

Streaked hair.

His mother had a horrified expression, and left the room calling for his father. Beck and Jade hurried to look presentable, fixing hair, clothing as quickly as they could.  
>"BECK!"<p>

Beck grabbed Jade's hand and pulled her down the stairs.

"Dad this is Ja-" Beck started.

"What is on her neck Beckett!" His mother screamed.

Jade, who was already starting to panic, slapped her hand to her neck, a dark blush coloring her cheeks. Beck slowly peeled her fingers back, and examined it. His head hung back, the hickey was bright red, and was shielded back under her hand.

"Maybe she should wait in your room." His mother was low, and angry.

"Babe, go upstairs for a few minutes...It'll be okay, I promise." Beck whispered in her ear, gently pushing her towards the stairs.

Jade ran up the stairs, and took a few steadying breaths. Then she heard the screaming going on downstairs.

"Beck, what were you thinking?" His mother screeched.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to leave that on her neck."

"Not _that_!"

"Then what?" Beck asked confused.

Jade walked closer down the hall, staying by the wall, she stopped at the top of the stairs, staying hidden from view.

"Her, Beck! Have you looked at her? The all black, the piercings, the colored hair! How could you think about dating her?" His mother shrieked loudly.

"We raised you better than that." His father glowered at him.

"Excuse me?" Beck was actually starting to losing his calm demeanor. "I don't believe this! I don't care how Jade dresses, or looks. Sure, she's beautiful either way, but it's not what matters. I'll apologize for making out with her in my room, and giving her a hickey. But I will_ not _apologize for dating her."

Jade had tears running slowly down her face.

"We forbid you to date her!" His mother caterwauled.

"No! I love her, absolutely not."

"Love." His father scoffed.

Beck glared at his parents. "I'm not breaking up with her."

"This is our house Beckett, while you live under our roof, you will follow our rules."

Jade had to cover her mouth as she started to sob, she sunk into the floor feeling her knees buckle.

"Then I won't live under _your _roof." Beck shouted. "If I can't date Jade, I'll leave."

"Don't be ridiculous. You're going to give up food, and shelter for a girl?" His father actually started to laugh at him.

"Yes." Beck said, bolting up the stairs. His mother cried out for him, but he ignored her. He saw Jade when he turned the corner, and stopped in his tracks. She flung herself into his arms. He had never seen her cry, not like this. Maybe a tear or two in a play, but that was just acting.

"I can't let you do this." She cried into his neck.

"Jade." Beck sighed. " I love you, and I'm not giving you up, ever." He pulled her into his room, and grabbed a bag, piling his stuff into it.

Jade took gasps of air, desperately trying to provide her lungs with oxygen. She sat cross-legged, drying her face, as she watched him pack up his life.

A knock at the door got both their attention. His parents opened the door.

"Beck, honey you can't leave. You're underage." His mother walked over to him putting his face in her hands.

He took them off. "Well, I'm not leaving Jade."

His mother glanced between Beck, and the brown-haired girl on his bed, who was trying to hide her face, but by her sniffles you could tell she had been crying. She took his father into the hall, and Beck hugged Jade tightly. "I'm not going anywhere, I promise."

His parents came back in, his father cleared his throat, causing the two teenagers to break apart. "Maybe we overreacted a bit." His mother said softly.

Beck just starred at them.

"Still. Why you're living under our roof, you're going to follow our rules." His dad said.

"Then I-" Beck started again.

"_But_, we can work something out." His dad told him. "You're sure about this?"

"Yeah of course, so what are we going to do?" Beck answered.

"Pack your things, you're moving out."

* * *

><p>"Wow." Tori gaped.<p>

"Mhm." Beck reclined, taking Jade with him.

"I never thought I'd see Jade cry as much as she did that day." Beck said intertwining their fingers. Jade glared at their hands, but it was only half-hearted.

"I had never almost lost something so important." Jade answered back, talking quietly trying to make it so only Beck could hear.

"Awww!" Tori and Cat chorused. While Robbie and Andre smiled.

"NO." Jade shouted back. "What is wrong with you all?"

"Let me just finish the story." Beck tried to defuse his steaming girlfriend. "So my dad bought the RV from some rapper, and I started moving my things in the next day."

* * *

><p>"You're sure she's worth all this?" His father asked him.<p>

"I've never been more sure of anything." Beck told his father honestly.

Beck's dad walked out of the RV shaking his head, mumbling to himself. "She better be."

By that night all his necessities were set up, and Jade stopped by. "I can't believe you did this, all for me." She said falling onto his bed.

"Us. I did this for us." He smiled at her.

"and you're sure you got what you wanted? Your bed is half the size it was, your bathroom is the size of a closet, and-" Jade got cut off.

"Jade, it's all worth it if I get to stay with you." He kissed her.

"Sap."

"You love it."

* * *

><p>"So, your parents said you couldn't date Jade while you lived in their house, so you moved out just to be able to stay with her?" Tori asked. "That's so cute!"<p>

"Yupp, that's how I got my RV." Beck concluded.

"Sap." Jade teased Beck.

"I think it's romantic." Cat giggled, smiling wide making her dimples showing.

Jade rolled her eyes but shared a secret thankful smile with Beck. "Now everyone get out." Jade glared at them all.

All of them got up, while Beck just shrugged at them. Cat bounced all the way out the door, giggling and spinning in circles, while everyone else grumbled about Jade's rude manners.

"Still think you made the right choice?" Jade asked, laying her head on Beck's chest.

"Do I even need to answer?" He kissed her forehead. "Of course I did."

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p>

_Please review!_

**Happy #Badeweek and Bade shipping to you all!**


End file.
